Elveera Mob/Famous Meerkats
Tenuvial Phantom Main Article: Tenuvial Phantom Tenuvial was born in the Phantom. She took dominace when the group was found by the KMP. She and some of the other split from the group and live on their own for a year. They never rejoined the Phantom. He old mate from the Phantom joined her and they started producing litters. After her mate died a Vivian male name Silks joined the group and took dominance. After Tenuvial was lost. Eleusine became the dominant female with her nephew Dante. EleusineElveera Main article: Eleusine Elveera Eleusine became the new dominant female after Tenuvial. She was one of the first Elveera meerkats. Her parents were unknown. Silks remained dominant male but he soon roved off and her nephew Dante became the dominant male. He was her nephew. They rules for a while. Eleusine gave birth to some pups. In 2005 Eleusine was killed by a Cape Corba and soon after, Dante also left the study site. Her daughter Jo Jo Hello is now the dominant female. Dante Elveera Main Article: Dante Elveera Dante was born on August 2,1999 in the Elveera. His mother was Tenuvial and his father was Silks. Tenuvial died and his father left the group, Dante's aunt Eleusine took over as the new dominant female. He was one of the oldest males therefore he took over male dominance beside her. Eleusine gave birth to some pups, he may have fathered them. When Eleusine died, Dante then left the study site on January 13, 2006. Jo Jo Hello Elveera Main Article: Jo Jo Hello Elveera Jo Jo Hello became the dominant female in 2005 after her mother was killed by a Cape Corba. Jo Jo Hello gave birtht o some pups. The father was a rover. Soon after that, three Young Ones males joined the group. Habusu became the dominant male beside Jo Jo Hello. Jo Jo Hello started to produce litters fathered by Habusu. In 2007 Teabag took leadership. Jo Jo Hello soon died after her last litter of TB. He daughter Chibuku Scudtook dominance beside Teabag. Beebop Elveera Main Article: Beebop Elveera Beebop was born January 2007. Her mother was not Jo Jo Hello but Lember. Her litter-mate was Rocksteady. They two pups made it to adulthood. Beebop was evied and disappeared in July of 2008. On November 2008, Beebop reappeared with a wild male, two Whiskers males andtwo sub-adults. They formed the PK group. Beebop and Machu Pichu from the Whiskers took dominance. They produced one litter then Beebop and some other members got seperated from the main group.The PK group was lost with no dominant female. Beebop's body was found on Februay, 2009. Chibuku Scud Elveera Main Article: Chibuku Scud Elveera Chibuku Scud was born on in the Elveera. Her mother was Jo Jo Hello and a rover male of unknown origins. She lived in the Elveera her whole life. Three Young Ones males emigrated into the group. Habusu took dominance beside Jo Jo Hello her mother. After her mother died Chibuku Scud too dominace of the Elveera. Taebag took dominace beside her. They started producing litters. Soon TB hit the group. It spread slowly threw the group. Some of the members died. They the disease started to spread faster killing both Chibuku Scud and Teabag. Soon the remaing members died. She was the last dominant female of the Elveera. Category:Group Famous Meerkats